


Pokemon Go

by Akaaaaaaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaaaaaaashi/pseuds/Akaaaaaaashi
Summary: 当你十五岁时，你的灵魂伴侣对你说的第一句话将出现在你的手腕上。对于大多数人来说这是一件好事，但如果你的灵魂伴侣因为Pokemon go相遇，这件事无疑怪得要死。
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Pokemon Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pokemon Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514140) by [Chrystie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie), [kate882](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882). 



> Translate from  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514140
> 
> Thank you very much!!!!!!!

“老兄，那他妈什么意思？”木兔出声询问，双眼紧盯着那个刚刚出现在黑尾手腕上的灵魂伴侣印记，十五岁时每个人手腕上都会出现他的灵魂伴侣说的第一句话。这狠狠为难了一把那些早已结识自己的灵魂伴侣又因为极差的记忆力难以想起对方是否说过这句话的人。黑尾极其确定，如果有人对他说了这句话，他一定记得很牢。

“我也不太清楚。”黑尾看着他手腕上的一行小字耸了耸肩。站那儿别动，你身上有只杰尼龟。“看上去像宝可梦，研磨经常玩那个。“黑尾没有真正玩过宝可梦，他对于这个游戏的所有不充分了解全部来自于研磨。

“行，我明白了。不过为什么你身上会有只杰尼龟？”木兔皱了皱眉。”说不定你的灵魂伴侣疯了。”

“嘿！别对我的灵魂伴侣太过分！先不管他到底怎么回事。”虽然黑尾不能说他完全不赞同木兔的话。而且他对于为什么会有只杰尼龟出现在他身上确实抱有疑问。

“我就说说，这也太奇怪了。”木兔也耸耸肩。“我觉得等你见到他时我们会明白的。”

“我也这么想。”

——————————————————————

“老兄，你必须下个宝可梦go！！启动它！！”在他们同租的公寓里，木兔大声叫喊着的同时使劲把黑尾摇来摇去。

黑尾则小声嘟囔着把头往枕头里埋得更深，尽力尝试屏蔽他的喊声。

“阿黑—come on，你必须这么做！”木兔持之以恒地继续摇晃他，他睁大着眼“老兄，老兄！！如果这是你遇到你的灵魂伴侣的方式，一切都说得通了，你的灵魂伴侣在玩宝可梦go！你身上将会出现一只杰尼龟！这才是它的真正含义！！这是唯一能说得通的！老兄，你要通过宝可梦来找到你的真爱！！”

黑尾抬起头轻轻地对木兔投去锐利的一眼。“兔，这有点操之过急了。”

“但-但、但是，这是真爱。”木兔朝他撅起了嘴。

黑尾点头，“知道我的灵魂伴侣很神经质这件事不坏，我猜，我身边的所有人都很神经质。”

“呃，因为你也是个彻头彻尾的神经病。快点，我们去找你的灵魂伴侣！”

“我同意，不过我不是个宝可梦白痴。”黑尾由着木兔把他从床上拖下来，勉强而不乏懊丧地开始穿衣服。“我不认为积极的寻找意味着我确实能找到他。”

“但万一他正在抓宝可梦呢？Come on，不算太早，这才四点。”

“四点！？”黑尾闻言毅然地迅速转身跳上床。“等四个小时之后再来找我。”

“但是小黑黑黑黑黑黑黑黑！”木兔叽叽喳喳地抱怨着，再度跳到床上去尝试着把黑尾拖出来。“你的真爱在某个地方等着你！！他那颗神经质的小心脏在为你跳动！你必须找到他！”

黑尾紧紧拥着他的床和枕头。经过百般尝试木兔也无法把他弄出来。“他那颗神经质的心可以再稍微等等，等天亮再说，况且有可能他现在根本没醒。”

——————————————————————

“小岩！！及川在他的床上弹来弹去，不仅因为兴奋，更是一心想把他弄醒。”小岩，宝可梦go上市了！小岩，起床！！”

“太阳没出来之前我不会起床。”岩泉小声咕哝着，把枕头拖过来盖住自己的脸。

“别说得好像你平常不是这样一样！我刚才得到了我的第一只宝可梦，是妙蛙种子，我们必须去抓更多宝可梦，别让我一个人去，小岩！！”他改变了坐着的姿势，转而跳下床试图把岩泉拉起来。

“宝可梦们可以等等你这个饥渴的混蛋，我在睡觉。”岩泉把及川推下他的床然后把头深埋进了毯子。

“我不！如果我想变强到成为一个道馆训练师那么我现在就要开始行动，所以你必须跟我一起来，我不能被小卷打败了！！”

“你为什么不一个人去？”

“因为现在是四点，而且我长得太好看了不能在大晚上一个人走来走去。”

“你他妈头这么大怎么漂亮得起来？”岩泉只想睡觉，他甚至没有起来去额外晨跑两小时。

“如果我在外面被残忍杀害了，希望你会对让我一个人出门这件事感到愧疚。”及川怒气冲冲地说，站起身朝门口走去。

“我会给你写悼词的。”

“你是世界上最烂的好朋友，我死了之后一定会来缠着你。”

“你最好白天来。”岩泉早早地重回睡眠的怀抱。

——————————————————————

“站那儿别动，你身上有只杰尼龟！”及川喊道，对着一个很辣的男人猛点屏幕，对方留着疯狂的bedhead而且看上去宁愿待在任何地方而不是一个所有人都捧着手机的拥挤公园。

黑尾猛地转身，幅度大到几乎扭到自己。站在他面前的是个很高的家伙，几乎要和他比肩，有着柔软的棕色头发，带着傻逼兮兮的表情试图抓一只宝可梦。“他妈的，你是个辣到爆的神经病。”

及川的手机啪地掉在地上。

“你是我的灵魂伴侣！“一段尴尬的空白死寂后黑尾开口。

“是啊，我明白，老天啊，难以置信，那是我对你说的第一句话。”及川捡起他的手机，幸而发现被摔坏，自始至终他他都用着一种夹杂着窘迫和震惊的眼神紧盯着黑尾。“你的标记是站那儿别动，你身上有只杰尼龟。”

“没错。”黑尾笑着给他展示自己的手腕，“有五年了。”

及川觉得他的红色正在他的脸上蔓延，这尤其让他想跑路，但在这之前至少要要到他的灵魂伴侣的电话号码。“抱歉。”

“没你想的那么严重，况且你身上的是辣到爆的神经病。”

“还好，知道我的灵魂伴侣在看到我的第一眼就被我深深迷倒是件好事。”及川耸耸肩答道。岩泉在及川的十五岁生日时就早早决定讨厌及川那未曾谋面的灵魂伴侣，因为他毫无疑问助长了及川的自我膨胀。

“不那样做还挺难的，我喜欢你的发型，”黑尾眨了眨眼，笑声轻快。

“我的头发没你那么好玩。”及川说，他睁大了眼。“我还是要抓住那只杰尼龟！”他看向他的手机。发现它还在那儿后释然地松了口气，投掷了一个精灵球。“想不想和我一起抓宝可梦？”他抬起头笑盈盈地问道。

老实说黑尾不想。他依旧对宝可梦不太感兴趣，但他的灵魂伴侣的微笑让人十分难以拒绝。“呃，当然，为什么不再说一遍你的名字呢？”

“及川彻，你呢？”

“黑尾铁朗，很高兴认识你，想要和我约会吗？”黑尾笑了。

“我们正在。”及川扬起一个可以匹敌的笑容回答道。

对此，黑尾不置可否地抬起了一条眉毛，”没想到你是个自说自话的聪明鬼，我觉得你更辣了。”

及川朝他眨了一下眼。“我们还需要了解更多彼此的事。”


End file.
